


Aquifoliaceae

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joan does not decorate.





	Aquifoliaceae

As Joan walked into her living room, a bright-red coloured blob caught her eye. It was absolutely hideous; what was it doing there?

“What is that?” she announced into the open space.

“It’s a Christmas stocking!” The response came from Vera. Joan raised an eyebrow at her appearance. The petite woman was wearing a dark navy dress, covered in images of reindeer, gingerbread men and snowflakes. A red and white striped ribbon held her hair in a loose ponytail, and silver-coloured flats completed her look. She looked like an excited child. It was adorable.

“It’s not mine,” she protested. Vera shook her head: “That’s exactly why I brought it! You have no decorations at all!”

“I do not like Christmas decorations.” Joan’s explanation was stern. Vera’s mouth fell open slightly.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Her gaze shifted to her feet, and she mumbled: “I’ll take it down.” She moved towards the mantle, sadness radiating from her form.

 

Joan lasted exactly 2.7 seconds.

 

With a soft sigh, she lifted a glittery hairband decorated with a decorative bunch of holly from where it had been discarded on the coffee table and placed it on her head. She softly told the other woman: “You may leave it where it is.” It was Christmas, after all.

 

Vera’s smile lit up the entire home.


End file.
